El asesino de Londres
by Creppess
Summary: La policía nacional de Londres se ve incapaz de atrapar a un asesino en serie, pero todo cambió gracias a un muchacho que ayudará en el caso [Rivalille x Eren]
1. Cap1

— El asesino de Londres —

* * *

Cap.1

* * *

Los teléfonos no dejaban de sonar, la gente iba de un lado a otro sin parar. Era el sexto asesinato que se había cometido en Londres, la policía nacional no era capaz de seguirle la pista al asesino, cada vez estaban más lejos de atraparlo…

— ¡TE VOY A DEPILAR ESAS ASQUEROSAS CEJAS AERÓBICAS DE UN GUANTAZO! ¡SOLTADME!

— ¡TE VOY A REVENTAR TU CARA DE CABALLO!

— ¡¿QUÉ HAS DICHO?!

— ¡¿ACASO NO ME HAS OÍDO?!

Un grupo de policías entraron en la comisaría sujetando a dos muchachos, este era el peor momento como para ocuparse de pequeñeces. Los policías los metieron en dos celdas.

— ¡MAMÓN!

— ¡VEN AQUÍ Y REPÍTELO!

Un policía de baja estatura se acercó a las celdas y suspiró con pesar ¿por qué siempre le tenían que tocar los asuntos de calle? — A ver — dijo con voz grave y seca — ¿qué pasa aquí?

— ¡ESTE HIJO DE PUTA DICE QUE MIKASA ES FEA!

— ¡CABALLO! ¡YO NO HE DICHO ESO!

— MENTIRA, ANTES HAS DICHO ''no es nada del otro mundo'', ESO ES LLAMARLA FEA

— ¡¿CÓMO VOY A LLAMAR FEA A MI HERMANA!?

— LO HAS HECHO

— NO

—…

—…

— Tío, siento haberte llamado cejas aeróbicas…

— Y yo cara caballo…

Levi Rivaille miraba como los chavales rompían a llorar mientras decían ''lo siento'', suspiró con pesar y abrió las celdas

— Como os vuelva a ver por aquí no saldréis tan fácilmente.

* * *

A la día siguiente

* * *

— ¡SOLTADME! ¡VOY A REVENTARLE LA POCA CARA QUE LE QUEDA A ESTE TIO!

Unos guardas entraron en la comisaría con dos detenidos, un hombre y un chico. Levi levantó la vista de su té y miró la escena sin prestarle mucha atención — Levi, ¿ese no es uno de los chicos de ayer? — dijo el comisario algo sorprendido — ¿Puedes encargarte de él antes de que se le escape a Petra? — el bajito suspiró, se bebió todo el té de un trago y fue a la entrada.

— ¡Capitán! — dijo la muchacha entre sollozos — Menos mal que está aquí

— Oye mocoso, ¿por qué estás aquí?

— ¡ESTABA CAMINANDO POR LA CALLE Y ESE CABONAZO EMPUJÓ A UNA SEÑORA Y LE ROBÓ EL BOLSO! ¡ASÍ QUE CORRÍ HASTA QUE LO ALCANCÉ Y LE DI UNA LECCIÓN, HASTA QUE TU GENTE ME COGIÓ Y ME ATÓ!

Aquello impactó al capitán, en la mayoría de estos casos la gente ve como roban el bolso y se apartan para no ser involucrados, irónico ¿no? — ¿Cómo te llamas?

— ¡WA! ¡POR FAVOR, NO ME PONGA UNA DENUNCIA! ¡MI PADRE ME ATARÁ A LA PATA DE LA MESA Y NO ME DEJARÁ COMER EN UNA SEMANA!

— ¡JAJAJAJAJA! — la puerta de la comisaría se abrió y entró una muchacha morena mientras se ponía una bata blanca — ¡Este niño es genial! ¿de dónde lo habéis sacado? — el nombre de aquella chica es Hanji Zöe

—... No te vamos a detener, es más, te agradecemos por haber atrapado a un ladrón — dijo Levi ignorando a Hanji— Ahora vas a ir con Petra, te hará unas preguntas, te irás a casa y no volverás.

* * *

Al día siguiente

* * *

— NO HE HECHO NADA MALO, LO JURO, HA SIDO ÉL, YO SOLO LE QUITÉ LA NAVAJA

…A Levi Rivaille se le inflaron las fosas nasales al escuchar esa voz, la comisaría entera empezó a reír: ''¿Otra vez ese muchacho?'', ''Hay que ver…'', ''Telita con el niño''…

El enano miró a su comisario Erwin Smith, este había salido al escuchar el jaleo, y ahora se reía por lo bajo mientras le devolvía la mirada a Levi, este cogió aire y fue hacia el mocoso escandaloso.

— ¿Qué ha sido esta vez? Y dilo sin gritar

— Yo… estaba en una tienda de ordenadores con Armin comprando unos altavoces, y cuando fuimos a la caja había un hombre apuntando al vendedor con una navaja y… bueno…

—…

* * *

Al día siguiente

* * *

— ¡SOLTADME! ¡VOY A CORTARLE LA POLLA A ESE CABRÓN! ¡INTENTA TOCARLA OTRA VEZ Y ES LA ÚNICA COSA QUE HACES!

La comisaría estalló en risas al ver que entraba aquel muchacho en el edificio: ''Esta es la cuarta'', ''Que niño''. Levi se levantó casi inconscientemente y miró al chico en silencio.

— ¡ESTE CABRÓN! Ah, perdón, perdón… este… hombre… —dijo pensativo después de un rato— Ha intentado… aprovecharse de mi hermana y yo… pues…

El capitán suspiró y miró a la hermana del muchacho, era asiática — ¿Cómo te llamas?

— Mikasa

— Bien, Mikasa, ¿es cierto lo que ha dicho tu hermano?

— Sí

—… — el policía asintió y se giró hacia sus compañeros — Ya sabéis lo que hay que hacer.

* * *

Al día siguiente

* * *

En la comisaría de Londres la gente trabajaba en silencio, nadie hablaba, no habían casos abiertos, a excepción de aquel asesino en serie que ya llevaba catorce víctimas.

Mientras tanto, en un barrio a las afueras de Londres, en una casita cerca del río Támesis estaba una familia comiendo mientras veían las noticias.

— ¿Cómo andan las cosas por Londres? — dijo cariñosamente Grisha Jäeger. Este hombre es el padre biológico de Eren y adoptivo de Armin y Mikasa, forma parte de ''Médicos sin fronteras'' por lo que no suele estar en casa nunca.

Carla Jäeger, la esposa de Grisha, se había ido de casa por una temporada a causa de una fuerte riña, desde entonces el padre intenta ir de vez en cuando a casa para cuidar de sus hijos.

Al caer la tarde, los tres hermanos salieron a celebrar el cumpleaños de su amiga Ymir.

— ¿Os acordáis cuando Ymir se declaró a Crhista en su cumpleaños? — dijo Armin melancólico

— Sí, y Shasha le pidió salir a Connie en ese mismo momento, fue muy romántico…

— ¿Desde cuándo eres tan romántica, Mikasa? — Dijo con sarcasmo Armin

— ¡Hey! ¿Esos no son Bertholdt y Reiner? — dijo Eren dubitativo. A lo lejos se veía una gran silueta alta que sostiene la mano de otra silueta un poco más baja — ¡Sí! ¡Son ellos! ¡Heey!

— Ché, eres un ruidoso — aquella voz sonó detrás de ellos, eran Marco y Jean

— Venga chicos, no os peleéis otra vez — casi susurró Marco, su voz era la única capaz de calmar a aquellas fieras.

El grupito de amigos fueron a reunirse con Bertholdt y Reiner, todos estaban eufóricos y alegres, llegaron a un paso de cebra y esperaron hasta que el semáforo se pusiera verde.

— ¿Os acordáis de cuando jugábamos a no pisar las rayas negras? — dijo Jean

— ¡Quien llegue antes a la otra acera es un huevo podrido! — gritó Eren mientras corría

— ¡Serás!

Mikasa suspiró con pesar y corrió detrás de ellos. Armin y Marco se miraron mutuamente, el rubio se encogió de hombros y se unieron a la carrera, en ese momento Marco gritó — ¡CUIDADO! — y empujó a Armin.

Se escuchó un golpe sordo y un coche derrapar, después silencio — ¡MARCO! — Jean volvió corriendo a la carretera y cogió a su amigo — ¡MARCO! ¡MARCO! — una gran masa de gente rodeó el escenario y empezaron a llamar a la ambulancia.

—… Jean… — el cuerpo del muchacho estaba completamente retorcido —… te… quiero…

— ¡YO TAMBIÉN, MUCHO, MUCHO! — al muchacho se le caían las lágrimas de los ojos

—… No… llores… es…toy… bien… — Marco cada vez hablaba más bajo y los párpados se le cerraban, su cuerpo estaba frío y su respiración pesada.

— ¿Marco? Venga… esto no tiene gracia… Marco… ¡Marco!, ¡MARCO!, **¡MARCO!**

Unos hombres separaron a Jean del cuerpo, cuando la ambulancia llegó les dijo que ya no podían hacer nada...


	2. Cap2

El asesino de Londres

* * *

Cap. 2

* * *

El cielo estaba negro, la luz de la luna apenas se podía ver, la lluvia y el viento hacían que el frío de la noche incrementase. —… ¿Qué haces aquí a estas horas? — Levi Rivaille estaba en la puerta de comisaría fumando — ¿No deberías estar en casa?

—Yo… — Sus ropas empapadas se fundían con su piel, tenía los puños cerrados y miraba al suelo — He roto bancos… papeleras… me he peleado… yo… — Su voz sonaba ahogada y desesperada.

El policía miraba al chico sin mostrar expresión alguna — ¿Y qué ganas con decirme esto? — El joven se encogió de hombros, tenía sus puños ensangrentados y llenos de moratones — ¿Quieres que te encierre? — Él asintió — ¿Por qué?

—… No quiero ir a casa…

Erwin salió de la comisaría y contempló la escena, después miró a su compañero y este se encogió de hombros.

* * *

— No te quedes ahí parado, entra

Eren no sabía qué hacer, los policías entraron en la casa. Era un piso pequeño en el que nada más entrar había un salón que a la vez era cocina, un cuarto de baño y dos habitaciones.

— Mocoso, ven — el bajito se había sentado en el sofá y tenía un botiquín entre las manos.

Eren obedeció, aquel hombre le hizo sentarse en el sofá y empezó a tratar sus heridas – …Perdone… sé que es descortés de mi parte… pero, ¿por qué me han traído aquí? – Preguntó sin ánimos el muchacho

– Habría que hacer papeleo para meterte en una celda, y mi turno había acabado – Contestó secamente el bajito.

El otro hombre se sentó al lado de Eren con una cerveza en la mano – No le hagas caso – Dejó la cerveza en su pierna y le tendió la mano – Soy Erwin Smith, comisario, y mi compañero es Levi Rivaille, el segundo al mando – Eren estrechó la mano que tenía libre – ¿Qué te ocurre, Eren?

–… ¿Cómo sabe mi nombre? – Levi soltó un bufido

– Tengo buena memoria – Dijo Erwin – Dime, ¿qué ha pasado?

– … A un… amigo, no… un gran amigo mío… – Su respiración se hacía pesada y entrecortada – Un co-coche… ug… lo… shff – Las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas. En aquella habitación solo se podía escuchar el llanto del chico, Levi había parado de curarle la mano y miraba a Erwin, no sabía qué hacer en este tipo de ocasiones…

Erwin abrazó al chico y el bajito continuó curando – Mocoso, una persona muere cuando dejas de recordarla. No puedes lamentarte de algo que ha pasado, tienes que continuar y vivir lo que él no hizo. – Tras un largo silencio, las palabras de Levi golpearon el corazón de Eren, no eran palabras de aliento, era la dura realidad. Después de que el muchacho se calmara, el bajito preparó la cena, mientras Eren y Erwin elegían una película.

– Tenemos muchas películas en alemán y francés – Comentó Erwin – El problema es que no están subtituladas

– Si es en alemán, puedo entender algo, pero el francés se me da muy mal… – Suspiró Eren.

– ¿Cómo de mal? – Preguntó el rubio mientras buscaba alguna película en inglés.

– Como que es la única asignatura que he suspendido… me gustaría aprenderlo, pero mi profesor solo nos grita, y no explica nada…

– Hey Levi, ¿por qué no le ayudas?

– ¿Por qué tendría que hacerlo? – Contestó el otro de mala gana.

– ¿Sabe francés? – Preguntó Eren inocentemente.

– Él es francés.

Eren se puso de golpe muy nervioso sin razón aparente, miró directamente al tapón y le dijo – ¿Podría enseñarme? Haré cualquier cosa que usted me pida.

– Cualquier cosa… limpiar. Vendrás todos los días a limpiar la casa y cuando acabe mi turno te ayudaré, pero… – Un aura sombría apareció detrás del hombre – Como encuentre una sola mota de polvo, te irás de aquí cagando leches.

– ¡S-Sí! – Contestó asustado Eren, de alguna forma, se sentía aliviado, ya no estaba tan apenado como antes, pero el recuerda aún yacía en un cabeza. – Señor Smith, usted no es de por aquí ¿verdad?

– Muy agudo, soy alemán, de Berlín

– ¡Ah! Yo nací en Bremen

– ¿De verdad? Hahaha, por curiosidad ¿cómo es tú nombre completo?...

– Eren Jäeger

– ¿Qué significa? – Preguntó Levi mientras traía la cena a la mesa del mini salón.

– "Cazador" – Respondió Erwin. – Con razón siempre está dando vueltas por la comisaría hahaha.

La conversación con Erwin fue evolucionando de manera natural, Eren hizo migas con él muy deprisa, le costó mucho trabajo hablar con Levi. Aquel ambiente le resultaba agradable, en cuanto menos se lo esperó llegó la mañana, se despertó en el sofá, había dormido bastante bien. Se miró las manos, las tenía vendadas, Levi le dijo que tardarían unos días en sanar.

Cuando se levantó no había nadie, habían dejado una nota con sus números de teléfonos y las llaves de la casa junto con un horario que parecía ser las horas a las que Levi llegaba a casa, Eren cogió todo y fue corriendo a su instituto, no estaba muy lejos de allí, por una vez en su vida, iba a llegar antes que los demás… pero antes limpió la casa.

Nada más llegar se encontró con sus amigos, le preguntaron que dónde había estado y que había estado haciendo, pero en cuanto vieron sus manos, dejaron de preguntar, Jean estaba completamente pálido y tenía ojeras, Eren le repitió lo mismo que le dijo Levi la noche anterior y se echó a llorar mientras asentía…

* * *

– Guau… – Eren acababa de entrar en la casa y toda la mesa del mini salón estaba repleta de fotos de muchas personas, todas diferentes unas a otras – ¿Qué es todo esto?

– Víctimas – Se limitó Levi a responder mientras miraba un montón de documentos – Ahora estoy contigo, espera a que llegue Erwin…

– ¿Por qué solo hay un hombre? – Se fijó Eren, todas eran mujeres, de distintos rasgos y color de pelo, pero había algo en común, y no sabía exactamente que era…

– Ni idea… no sabemos nada, absolutamente nada – Aquellas últimas palabras guardaban un gran odio y resignación.

– Todos tienen los ojos marrones…

– No, fíjate, aquí y aquí

– Eso son lentillas, no se ve muy bien, pero mire, ¿ve cómo sobresale un poco la pupila? Y aquí, estas señoras tienen el pelo teñido, y el hombre… tiene cara de mujer…

– Imposible, aquí en los archivos dicen que son sus rasgos naturales… ¡Mierda! – Como un rayo cogió su teléfono – ¡Erwin! ¡Mira todos los documentos originales de las víctimas, alguien ha cambiado la información!... ¡¿Cómo qué no salen?!... ¡¿QUIÉN?!... No, no… De acuerdo… – Cogió el móvil y lo tiró encima de las fotos, acto seguido se puso las manos en la cara.

– ¿Qué ocurre?

– Toda la información de las víctimas ha sido borrada, y los cadáveres estaban tan… cortados… que no se pueden reconocer…

– Entonces, alguien lo tuvo que borrar…

– Sí

– ¿Y si fuera la misma persona que puso la información?

– Venga ya, ¿cómo va a ser eso…? ¡MOCOSO!

– ¿¡Qué!? – Gritó asustado Eren, Levi le cogió la cara y beso su frente.

– ¡Ilegales! ¡Eran ilegales! ¡No hay documentación, porque no es la documentación original! ¡POR ESO NO ENCONTRÁBAMOS NADA! – En la cara de aquel hombre se formó una expresión, la cual, el muchacho nunca se imaginó que vería, una gran sonrisa apareció ante sus ojos, haciendo que esa cara tan seria e inexpresiva tomara vida.


	3. Cap3

El asesino de Londres

* * *

Cap. 3

* * *

Tras descubrir que todas las víctimas eran ilegales y tenían un perfil falso, la policía propuso mandar pruebas de ADN a todos los países, pero esa idea aún estaba en el aire.

Cuando Eren llegó a casa llamó a su madre, hacía meses que no hablaba con ella, el primer trimestre estaba llegando a su fin y no daba señales de vida. Escuchó una alegre música flamenca, su madre era española y le encantaba ese estilo de música, aquella música era claramente su teléfono móvil ¿se lo habría dejado por accidente?

El muchacho buscó por toda la casa, pero aquella melodía sonaba… lejana… como si estuviera en otro lugar, pero claramente estaba en la capa, porque a los laterales solo había un vecino y las escaleras para subir a la siguiente planta… Eren colgó y suspiró, probablemente su madre se había enfadado y había tirado el teléfono a saber dónde. Cogió sus libros de francés y las llaves de casa.

– Me vooooy~

Dicho esto cerró la puerta. Habían pasado unas semanas desde que Rivaille le enseñaba francés, ahora podía enterarse de lo poco que daban en clase, pero aun así su nivel académico estaba muy por debajo de lo que debería estar "¿Podré conseguirlo?" esa era la pregunta que el chico se hacía constantemente, pero nunca encontraba una respuesta, las clases con ese hombre eran muy duras, pero daban sus frutos rápidamente.

Nada más llegar a la puerta de aquella casa se encontró a Erwin – Perdona, el acabo de cerrar… – Dijo mientras volvía a meter la llave y le abría la puerta.

– Gracias, ¿a dónde vas tan elegante?

– A una cita, he quedado con mi pareja. Me voy que llego tarde, ¡pásalo bien!

– Igualmente

Eren entró dando saltitos, aquel lugar esa su segunda casa, dejó los libros en la mini mesa del salón y empezó a sacar los apuntes que Levi le había dado para la pronunciación – Buenas noches señor Rivaille

– Hola – Se sentó en el sofá y sacó un cigarro – ¿Te importa?

– No – El tapón encendió sacó el mechero y dio una gran calada, parecía exhausto – Si quiere puedo venir otro día…

– ¿Mmm?

– Es que, parece muy cansado, si le molesto no dude en echarme

– Aunque te echara volverías, así que sería lo mismo – Aquella era la forma de Levi de decir ''no molestas'', Eren sonrió y le enseñó sus deberes. El tiempo pasó hasta que se hicieron las doce de la madrugada, el chico entró en pánico, todos los trenes ya habían pasado, y un taxi le resultaría muy caro…

– Quédate esta noche, puedes dormir conmigo – Le dijo Rivaille al ver su cara

– ¿Por qué no en el sofá?

– Erwin posiblemente traiga un invitado, y si lo hace, se lo montará en todos los lugares de esta casa excepto en mi cuarto

– Entonces… si no le importa, pero tiene que saber, que tengo el mal hábito de moverme mucho hasta que encuentro la postura

– Tranquilo, en cuanto me saques de quicio te tiraré de la cama

* * *

– Buenas noches

– B-Buenas noches… – Eren sabía que aquel hombre le asesinaría en cuanto se moviera un poco más de la cuenta, se metió en la cama con un pijama de Erwin y se colocó mirando a la pared. Al joven le sorprendió saber que la cama de Levi era de matrimonio, a lo mejor tenía pareja… o posiblemente fuese un adicto al sexo. Eren reprimió la risa al imaginarse a Levi en pleno orgasmo con su cara seria, ahora que lo pensaba ¿qué cara pondría?... daba igual, tenía que dormirse, pero necesitaba moverse… "No puedo" pensó inmediatamente "Me matará si lo hago… pero… a lo mejor no…"

Tomó aire y contó hasta tres, después se giró muy lentamente con los ojos cerrados, se quedó quieto unos segundos, no había escuchado queja alguna o sentido un golpe… Abrió los ojos lentamente y se encontró con la cara de Rivaille, tenía una expresión relajada y con la boca entreabierta, estaba completamente dormido. Eren miro aquella cara fascinado "Es guapísimo" aquello fue lo primero que pensó, después recordó el mal carácter que tenía y sonrió ¿quién podría decir que aquel hombre con tan mala leche tendría un lado tan tierno? Se quedó contemplando aquella expresión hasta quedarse dormido.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, Eren, se había levantado con un problema un tanto 'grande', Levi ya no estaba y había dejado una nota, aun siendo sábado tenía que trabajar por la mañana, aprovechando la situación, el joven corrió al cuarto de baño que había en la habitación. Era pequeño con un váter, lavabo y ducha.

– Esto me pasa por imaginar cosas raras antes de dormir… – Miró con odio al gran bulto que sobresalía de su pantalón. Aquella noche había soñado con Rivaille, nada más recordarlo sintió un calor recorrer por todo su cuerpo, el muchacho se puso nervioso, nunca le había pasado esto con nadie, había tenido sueños húmedos, pero cuando los recordaba, eran como agua pasada no como en este caso.

''¿Esto quiere decir que el señor Rivaille me gusta?'' Nunca se había enamorado de un hombre, pero aquello no sentía que fuera amor… era más como… atracción sexual, volvió a recordar el sueño, y sin quererlo sus manos se pusieron a trabajar.

* * *

– Ah… – Cogió las laves de su casa y abrió la puerta, estaba exhausto, no sabía cuántas veces se había masturbado, por un momento pensó que aquello no tenía fin – Tendré que hacerlo más a menudo para que no se almacene tanto… ¿Hola?

Eren miró por toda la casa, no había nadie. Cierto, sus hermanos tenían amantes, aunque no los conocía… se encogió de hombros y se puso a repasar francés. Todo estaba en silencio, se podía escuchar suavemente el reloj de la cocina haciendo ''tic-tac'' y el sonido del lápiz garabateando el papel.

– _**¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAH!**_

Eren dio un respingo, aquel grito había sonado muy cerca, era un grito de puro dolor y horror que hicieron al chico estremecerse, con el miedo en el cuerpo escuchó atentamente, pero no volvió a sonar nada ''A lo mejor ha sido mi cabeza'' pero, otra vez, aquella voz volvió a sonar, pensando en que debía de ser una broma fue corriendo a la puerta del vecino.

– ¿Sí? – Contesto aquel anciano

– Perdone ¿podría bajar la película?

– Yo no estoy viendo ninguna película

–… – Inconscientemente el muchacho empezó a entrar en pánico y miró a la puerta de su casa – ¿No ha oído usted ese ruido?

– No, lo siento hijo

– No, no, perdóneme usted, le he acusado sin saber…

– No pasa nada, si necesitas algo aquí estoy ¿vale?

– Sí, sí, muchísimas gracias…

Cuando la puerta se cerró Eren volvió a entrar en su casa ''Quizás me esté imaginando cosas''

* * *

Sus hermanos llegaron a la hora de comer, Armin dijo que se iba a casa de su amante a cenar y que se quedaría allí a dormir. Cuando la noche cayó Eren se fue a dormir muy temprano, sobre las nueve o las diez. – Mikasa, me voy a dormir

– ¿Ya? – El otro asintió – Va a venir Annie dentro de nada

– Salúdala de mi parte

– ¡Ah! – Eren se levantó de golpe, había vuelto a oír aquel grito, pero esta vez no sabía si era real o había sido su cabeza la que lo había reproducido. Se vistió corriendo y fue al cuarto de Mikasa – ¡¿Has oído ese…?! – Se quedó congelado al ver a su hermana completamente desnuda con la cabeza entre las piernas de Annie – ¡LO SIENTO, YO-YO M-ME VOY! ¡PERDÓN! – Dicho esto cogió un billete de tren y las llaves, aún eran las once, le quedaban treinta minutos para que los trenes se acabasen.

* * *

Dubitativo llamó al timbre, no sabía si aún estaban despiertos, pero unos segundos después de llamar Levi abrió la puerta – ¿Qué quieres?

– Eh… bueno… yo… mi hermana… y, estaba haciendo cosas, y, bueno…

– Sabes que no estoy entendiendo una mierda de lo que estás diciendo ¿verdad?

– No puedo volver a casa ahora…

– Agg… pasa, hoy Erwin no vendrá hasta tarde, si quieres arriesgarte a dormir en el sofá eres libre de ello… ¿te pasa algo?

– Ah, no

– Respuesta vaga pero inmediata, dilo o te lo saco yo – Eren recordó aquel sueño y se sonrojó un poco.

– De verdad, no es nada

–… Esta bien, pero si hay algo que te preocupa no dudes en decirlo

– … Señor Rivaille… ¿p-puedo _aclarar _una cosa?

– ¿Por qué dices aclarar con ese tono?... ag… da igual ¿qué es?

– ¿P-puedo… besarle?

El policía lo miró con un brillo extraño en los ojos – Sí – Eren se movió torpemente hacia él, se armó de valor para unir sus labios con los del otro, y se retiró con la cabeza baja – ¿Y bien? ¿Ya te has aclarado? – Eren se llevó la mano a la boca.

– No lo sé – Un sentimiento extraño empezó a crecer en el pecho del muchacho.

– No me extraña, con esa mierda de beso no hay ni para empezar – Las palabras de Levi sonaron como si vinieran de un alienígena. Eren sintió que le cogían de la camiseta y tiraban de él, no sabía que ocurría hasta que sintió de nuevo aquel dulce contacto con los labios del otro y como una cálida lengua se infiltraba en su boca y se enredaba con la suya.

Su corazón bombeaba fieramente, el calor se expandía por todo su cuerpo, las piernas le temblaban y su boca se entumecía, puso sus manos en los hombros del otro para alejarle, pero hizo el efecto contrario. Tenía que parar aquello antes de que fuera demasiado tarde…


	4. Cap4

El asesino de Londres

* * *

Cap. 4

* * *

– Mmg… para ¡mff! – Por más que intentaba apartarse, más parecía acercarse, cuando Eren consiguió romper aquel beso Rivaille lamió sus labios y los mordisqueó, haciendo que el chico se sonrojara – Y-Yo, lo siento, no debí decir nada, yo solo… – El otro dejó los labios del joven y le miro con aquella inexpresiva cara.

– ¿Y bien?

– Bien… ¿qué?

– Ya te has aclarado, ¿no? – Eren sentía como todo su cuerpo se ponía rojo y maldecía por lo bajo a la tierra por no tragárselo – Supongo que eso es un sí, ¿Qué era aquello que querías aclarar? – Una extraña expresión se formó en el hombre, tenía una sonrisa que inquietaba al joven.

– Quería, yo, eh… saber si me gustaban los hombres, ajaja – Eren soltó una risilla nerviosa, no podía decirle ''quería saber si me gustabas'' tan a la ligera…

– Así que… todos los hombres te la ponen dura

– ¡NO! – Aquel comentario molestó al joven, como si le fuera a gustar cualquiera que pasara por la calle.

– A sí que yo solo te la pongo dura

– … no estoy duro… – Dijo casi en susurro, vio como Levi sonreía y sintió su mano acariciándole la cara, ese contacto le resultaba agradable y tranquilizador. Rivaille besó suavemente su mejilla y bajó lentamente hasta su cuello – ¡S-Señor! ¡Pare!

– ¿De verdad quieres que lo haga? – El chico intentó contestar ''claro'' o ''por supuesto'' o con un simple ''sí'' habría bastado, pero solo pudo abrir su boca y volverla a cerrar, notó el aliento de Levi en su cuello y todo su bello se erizó – Ven – Eren lo siguió hasta la habitación, aquello no le gustaba ni un pelo, pero, tenía una extraña curiosidad de saber que era aquello que apretaba en su pecho.

El tapón se quitó la camiseta y empezó a bajarse los pantalones, miró al adolescente y con un simple parpadeo el chico entendió lo que debía hacer. Con toda la vergüenza y lentitud del mundo se fue desnudando y doblando su ropa cuidadosamente para retrasar lo inevitable.

Una vez desnudo, el joven se volvió a quedar de pie, Levi alargó su brazo, este le cogió de la mano y se dejó llevar por él, le hizo tumbarse en la cama. – ¿Señor? – Él le puso un dedo en la boca y empezó a besuquear todo su cuerpo, la piel que había sido tocada exigía más tención y las partes que no habían recibido cariño ardían en deseo. – ¡Mn! – Rivaille había llegado hasta su ombligo y ahora paseaba lentamente su lengua hacia abajo. Para Eren parecía una tortura placentera, notaba como bajaba tan lentamente y se iba acercando, quería meterse debajo de la cama y no salir nunca – Ah… – La punta de su miembro fue lamida y succionada sin piedad, poco a poco todo su miembro fue introducido en aquel ardiente lugar, haciendo que su cuerpo y mente se volvieran locos. De vez en cuando el joven no podía reprimir un gemido de placer, cada vez jadeaba con más fuerza y la idea de agarrar la cabeza del señor y apretarla contra su cuerpo le resultaba muy tentadora, pero en ese momento sintió algo extraño empujando en su pequeña entrada, levantó un poco la cabeza.

Cuando aquella cosa entró sintió una molestia, pero luego solo podía sentir una cosa extraña cercana al placer. Tras un rato algo se volvió a meter, esta vez dolió un poco, pero pasó lo mismo que al principio, aquello moviéndose dentro de él y su miembro succionado hacían que se acercara cada vez más rápido al clímax. Aquello que tenía dentro empezó a moverse, Eren dio por sentado que se trataban de dedos – mm… – Cuando el tercer dedo se metió dentro de él no le dolió, iba a avisar al policía de que se iba a venir, pero en ese momento su miembro salió de aquel calor y la boca del otro se puso a trabajar en sus pezones y en todo aquello que encontraba a su camino.

– Abre un poco las piernas – Eren se empezó a poner muy nervioso, más de lo que ya estaba – Puede que te duela, pero solo será un rato – Aquellas palabras convirtieron al muchacho en una tabla. Los dedos se retiraros y acto seguido se sustituyeron por algo cálido y húmedo, el miembro del mayor apretó con fuerza, haciendo que el otro se pusiera cada vez más nervioso hasta tal punto de que se iba a convertir en estrés. – Relájate un poco

– No puedo…

– Sé que puedes – Levi dobló las rodillas de Eren hasta que su pequeño cuerpo pudo alcanzar los labios del otro, y poco a poco fue deslizándose en ese apretado y ardiente lugar, hasta meterlo completamente. El chico abrazó al otro y enterró la cabeza en su hombro.

–…Esto es horrible… – Confesó el mejor, sentía que sus entrañas habían sido separadas a la fuerza y su entrada palpitaba de dolor, su interior había sido irritado y la cabeza le daba mil vueltas – El sexo es como una película de la que todo el mundo habla bien, pero cuando vas a verla es una mierda…

Levi rio entre dientes – Aún es muy pronto para hablar – Lentamente movió su cadera y aplicó un poco más de lubricante a la entrada del muchacho, este se tapó la cara con sus brazos mientras el otro embestía. Pasado un tiempo sus respiraciones iban acorde con las estocadas, Eren no había podido mantener sus brazos tapando su cara y ahora arañaba la espalda de Rivaille.

– Levi…

– ¿Eren? – Estaban en mitad del orgasmo, de un momento a otro llegarían al final.

– Aah, ah… ¿quieres, salir conmigo? – Eren tenía una mirada lujuriosa, su boca estaba entrecerrada, suplicando que la besaran y su cuerpo cubierto de sudor exigía atención. Levi paró y le miró serio, pero no pudo aguantar y se le escapó la risa – ¿Qué? – El muchacho parecía aterrado ante la reacción del mayor.

– ¿No podías decirlo después? – El joven movió sus caderas en protesta de aquella respuesta y de la ausencia de movimiento – Chs, ¿ese era tú plan? – El mayor volvió a la faena con mucha más fuerza que antes – Engatusarme hasta esta situación…ah…y declararte mientras pones esa, cara para que no tenga opción a negarme – Cogió el miembro de Eren y lo frotó con frenesí. – Debería darte vergüenza… – El líquido blanquecino manchó el pecho del muchacho, y un poco más tarde su interior. Los jadeos inundaban la habitación, el policía sacó su hombría y se despatarró al lado del estudiante.

Estuvieron un rato en silencio hasta que Levi obligó a Eren a ducharse con él porque ''estaba muy sucio y no aguantaba semejante cosa en casa''. El alto le preguntó que si estaban en una relación, y el bajo respondió con una patada en el culo, aquello hizo que Eren se muriera de alegría. – ¿Quieres cenar?

– De acuerdo…

– Pues vete a lavarte las manos al cuarto de baño que está al lado de la entrada

– ¡Sí, capitán! – No sabía porque había dicho eso, pero le hizo gracia. Eren fue al cuarto de baño y nada más abrir la puerta se encontró la bañera llena de agua con Armin encima de Erwin – _**¡AAAAH!**_ – Eren no pudo evitar soltar aquel grito – _**¡LO SIENTO MUCHO! ¡NO SABÍA! ¡PERDÓN! **_ – Con esta ya iban dos veces seguidas…

– ¡Tú! – Gritó Levi desde la cocina – ¡Como encuentre una mancha **DE LO QUE SEA **en la bañera, ya estás haciendo las maletas! ¡Y hecha el cerrojo, inútil! – Tras la bronca, el muchacho cerró la puerta se sentó en el sofá con la mirada bacía. – ¿Es un conocido tuyo?

–…Es mi hermano…

– Valla, vienes huyendo de tu hermana y te encuentras a tu hermano… que mala suerte tienes

– ¡¿Cómo?! ¡Antes me has dicho que no entendías nada!

– Te doy clases en francés, por el amor de dios, hablas prácticamente así todo el rato. Ahora que lo pienso ¿Debería hablarte en francés mientras lo hacemos? Así prestarías más atención…

– ¡¿EEEH?!

Tras aquello, las clases de Eren darían un giro inesperado…


	5. Cap5

El asesino de Londres

* * *

Cap.5

* * *

Después de ver a su hermano con Erwin en la bañera cenó y se fue a dormir, le resultó algo incómodo, puesto que acababan de hacerlo _ahí. _Ahora que lo pensaba, ¿cómo es que había empezado a gustarle el señor Rivaille de repente? Siempre le había llamado la atención, y le gustaba estar con él, aunque de vez en cuando le mataba con la mirada o le soltaba algún que otro golpetazo… Quizás le gustaba desde hace bastante tiempo y hasta el otro día no se dio cuenta. Eren recordó que se él y Levi estaban saliendo, aunque no sabría decir si era verdad o no… ''El señor Rivaille me habría rechazado si no sintiera nada por mí, ¿o acaso dijo que sí para no herirme? No es una cosa que haría él, si mal no recuerdo, dijo que era por mi cara…'' Aquella noche no pudo pegar ojo.

A la mañana siguiente los cuatro desayunaron juntos, había un incómodo silencio.

– ¿Has limpiado la bañera? – Dijo sin más el tapón.

– Claro, ahora está más limpia que antes

– Más te vale. Y vosotros, ¿no os echarán de menos en casa?

– Cierto, Mikasa está sola… – Reflexionó Armin para sí mismo en voz baja.

– No exactamente, está con Annie – Contestó Eren con sudor frío corriendo por su cuerpo.

– ¿Y qué hace Annie en casa?

– N-No sé

– Eren – La mirada de su hermano era fría

– ¿Por qué no hablas tú con ella? Te lo explicará mejor, sí, eso, jajaja…

– No me digas que… – Dijo Armin con los ojos abiertos como platos, Eren miró su taza de leche y bebió disimulando. Después de eso el silencio volvió a reinar.

– ¿Y vuestros padres? – Preguntó Erwin tranquilamente.

– Mamá no está en casa y papá no llega hasta el sábado a la hora de comer – Respondió Armin

– Hoy es sábado – Comentó Levi.

Los dos hermanos se miraron y empezaron a comer lo más rápido que pudieron, después se levantaron y salieron corriendo con un ''luego te llamo'' sincronizado. Erwin entrelazó las manos y miró fijamente a su compañero de piso. – ¿Qué has hecho?

– Nada – El francés le miró y dio un sorbo a su té negro.

– Te has acostado con él, ¿no? – El otro respondió con una mirada asesina. – Por dios Levi ¿por qué has hecho eso? Ese niño te adora y ahora cog-

– Él dio el primer paso

– Explícate

– Dijo que quería ''aclarar'' una cosa y luego me preguntó que si me podía besar

–…Aah, posiblemente esté en la etapa de '¿a qué acera pertenezco?' tú debiste de decirle algo y el chico soltó eso

– Se me declaró mientras lo hacíamos

– ¿Y qué dijiste?

– Que sí, ¿cómo podía negarle algo con esa expresión? Chs, no me mires así, me da asco

– ¿¡Cómo pudiste hacer eso!? ¡Si ni siquiera te gusta!

– ¿Y tú qué sabes? – Un pequeño rubor apareció en la cara del hombre. Rivaille se había fijado en el muchacho desde la primera vez que entro en comisaría, era un chico de lo más 'extraño' ayudaba cuando veía que algo andaba mal, cosa que normalmente la gente no hace, así poco a poco se fue fijando más en él. Y cuando le besó, sintió que el mundo se le echaba encima, sabía que no estaba bien, tenía pensado en echarle a patadas después, pero aunque quisiera, no podría hacerlo. –…Estoy completamente jodido…

* * *

Eren y Armin llegaron a casa sudando, se habían pasado todo el camino corriendo. Por suerte solo estaba Mikasa en casa, al moreno le dio una mala sensación – ¿Mikasa? – Cuando llamó a la puerta nadie le contestó, así que la abrió. Se encontró a su hermana en pijada sentada en la cama comiendo helado – Hey, ¿qué te pasa?

– He dejado a Annie

– ¿Y eso?

– Las cosas iban muy mal, ya no podía más – Eren la sacó de la cama y la llevó al sofá.

– Vamos a ver una peli de acción ¿cuál quieres ver?

Los tres vieron varias películas, de vez en cuando hacían tonterías y conseguían que la chica sonriera. Las horas fueron pasando hasta que llegó su padre, tuvieron una animada comida en la que su padre les contó varias anécdotas entretenidas. Después de comer Eren fue a hablar con su padre.

– Papá, tengo que preguntarte algo

– Espera hijo, toma – Se sacó un collar del cuello, en él había una llave, era un regalo que le hizo su esposa en su aniversario – Voy a ir a África, y no quiero perderlo, así que, por favor ¿podrías cuidar de ella hasta que vuelva?

– Claro… papá ¿por qué te peleaste con mamá?

– Cielo, son muchos años de matrimonio, hay muchas cosas almacenadas

– ¿Sabes dónde está?

– No

– ¿Y la llamas?

– No

– ¿No tienes miedo de que le pase algo? ¡¿No te has dado cuenta de que se ha dejado el teléfono en casa?!

– Seguro que está bien

– Eso es una suposición. Yo quiero saber cómo está, que ha hecho, como se encuentra o incluso si está viva

– No seas tan exagerado…

– ¡Lleva medio año desaparecida, MEDIO, con este mes hace siete meses! **¡¿ACASO NO TE IMPORTA LO QUE SEA QUE LE ESTÉ PASANDO?! ¡ELLA NUNA OLVIDARÍA SU TELÉFONO, Y SI LO HICIERA, LLAMARÍA DESDE CUALQUIER LUGAR, ENVIARÍA UNA CARTA O VOLVERÍA DE VEZ EN CUANDO!**

– Muéstrame respeto jovencito, soy tu padre

– **¡LA ÚNICA QUE MERECE RESPETO ES MI MADRE! ** – Eren se dio la vuelta y salió corriendo de casa…

* * *

– Mocoso – Levi abrió la puerta –… ¿Qué te pasa? – Eren estaba llorando, los mocos se le salían de la nariz. El mayor suspiró – Entra, te prepararé un chocolate caliente

El chico se sentó en el sofá, tardó mucho en poder relajarse y hablar

– Mi madre se fue de casa, pero no nos ha llamado… Tiene el teléfono en casa, pero no lo encuentro, lleva siete meses sin mandarnos nada, creo que le pasa algo malo, ug…

– No pasa nada, tranquilo – El policía cogió un papel y un lápiz – ¿Cómo se llama tú madre?

– Carla Jäeger

– ¿Tienes alguna foto de ella? – El joven rebuscó en su móvil y se lo pasó – Voy a ponerla como desaparecida ¿de acuerdo? – El chico asintió – ¿Te sabes su DNI?

– No

– ¿Y su lugar de nacimiento?

– En Sevilla, España

– De acuerdo, voy a llamar a Erwin, espera aquí

El hombre fue a su cuarto y marcó en su teléfono – ¿Erwin?

– _Dime_

– Quiero que busques toda la información que puedas de Carla Jäeger y la pongas en desaparecidos

– _¿Jäeger? ¿Es familiar de Eren?_

– Su madre

– _Uff, pobre. Un momento, ahora la busco… ¿Estás seguro de que se llama así?_

– Sí, ¿por qué lo dices?

– _Aquí pone que no existe_

– Es de España, búscala en inmigrantes

– _Nada, ¿tienes una foto?_

– Sí, ahora te la envío. Otra cosa más… envía algunos tejidos de las víctimas a España

– _¿Por qué a España? ¿Y cómo sabes que hay que enviarlos allí?_

– Instinto, ahora te envío la foto.

Levi miró al chico que estaba sentado en el sofá ''Con esos patrones, posiblemente su madre esté muerta…'' Volvió a pedirle la foto y se la envió a Erwin, su corazón dolía cuando veía el rostro de aquella madre, con esos ojos morenos y pelo moreno, justo como las otras víctimas…

– Eren, ¿Y eso? – dijo el tapón señalando la llave que tenía colgada del pecho.

– Es de mi padre, dice que es muy importante para él, y como va a ir a África, no quiere perderlo… así que lo guardo yo

– Entiendo… tengo que ir a trabajar ahora, ¿qué vas a hacer?

– Supongo que me iré a casa… – Eren miró al hombre y le besó en la mejilla – Gracias

– No hay de que


	6. Final

El asesino de Londres

* * *

Cap.6 – Final

* * *

Cuando Eren llegó a casa estaba vacía, Mikasa le había escrito una nota diciendo que se habían ido al parque de atracciones, el muchacho arrugó la nota y la tiró. El parque estaba muy lejos de aquí, así que habrían reservado habitaciones en un hotel – Una noche solo… – No le gustaba esa idea, el miedo empezó a crecer en su pecho, así que se intentó distraer con algo, pero aquello duró hasta que cayó la noche. El chico estaba debajo de las sábanas de su cama tiritando de miedo, temía volver a escuchar aquel grito horroroso, en un ataque de desesperación llamó a Levi.

– _¿Diga?_

– Ho-Hola… buenas noches

– _Ah, eres tú ¿qué quieres?_

– Nada, solo quería hablar…

– _Menuda forma más tonta de gastar dinero_

– Ya, lo siento…

– _¿Por qué está todo tan silencioso?_

– Estoy solo en casa

– _¿Te da miedo?_

– ¡Cla-claro que no!

– _Entonces, ¿a qué le temes? Escúpelo o la próxima vez que te vea te lo sacaré a golpes_

– … Bueno… el otro día, estaba solo… y escuché un grito, pensé que era mi imaginación, pero luego volvió a sonar…

– _¿Quieres que valla para allá?_

– Me da igual…

– _Dame tú dirección_

* * *

– Levi ¿a dónde vas tan tarde? – Dijo Erwin cuando vio que el hombre se ponía la chaqueta.

– A casa de Eren

– Espera un momento, tengo algo que enseñarte. Toma – El rubio extendió una carpeta, Rivaille la abrió y leyó con horror – Lamento decirte que tu instinto nunca falla – En esa carpeta estaban todas las identidades de las mujeres asesinadas, todas ellas eran españolas con pelo y ojos marrones de unos cuarenta años – Posiblemente Carla esté muerta

– Joder, no hace falta que lo digas…

Después de unos cuarenta minutos el policía llegó al piso de Eren, cuando llamó al timbre el joven solo tardó cuatro segundos en abrirle la puerta – Señor Rivaille, pensé que no vendría – El estudiante le dio un abrazo, parecía que estaba realmente asustado – Déjeme enseñarle la casa, venga.

Después de conocer toda la casa Levi miró al chico con su usual cara de póker – Eren, ¿quieres que busquemos el teléfono de tú madre?

– ¡SÍ! Me aliviaría mucho saber dónde está, siempre que lo busco no lo encuentro

Buscaron por toda la casa, el policía cada vez lo oía con más claridad, pero tal y como decía el chico, sonaba lejano, como si estuviera metido en las paredes – Eren, aquí – El hombre se detuvo justo al lado de la puerta principal, en frente de una pared blanca con un gran cuadro de Picasso colgado – Vuelve a llamar

– Pero es imposible, tiene que est-

– Mocoso, hazme caso

– …Sí – El teléfono sonaba justo en donde estaban ellos, Levi cogió el cuadro y lo descolgó, había una pequeña cerradura en la pared – Eso ahí no estaba antes…

– Mierda, tendríamos que mirar el mecanismo y hacer una llave o intentar… ¿qué estás haciendo?

– Probar – Jäeger cogió la llave que tenía colgada de su pecho y la metió en la cerradura, no esperaba que funcionara pero sonó ''clik'', un pequeño trozo de pared se hizo a un lado, como si fuera una puerta oriental, el joven empujó y se encontró con una habitación oscura. Era el hueco que había debajo de la escalera. – ¿Mamá? – A la luz de la penumbra se podía ver a una mujer con los brazos atados a una lámpara, completamente desnuda y con innumerables golpes, moratones y cortes. En su estómago había un corte largo y profundo, del que caían las tripas, sus ojos estaban cortados, la mandíbula estaba hacia un lado, la nuez había sido cortada, no tenía dedos en ningún lugar, y tenía un lateral de su cabeza completamente quemado.

– ¡EREN! – El policía le tapó los ojos y lo llevó a la cocina, cogió su teléfono y llamó a Erwin a toda prisa. Miles de policías entraron en la casa, Erwin localizó a Armin y detuvieron a su padre putativo.

* * *

Pasadas varias semanas Eren aún apenas comía y estaba desganado, se pasaba casi todos los días llorando. Levi arregló papeles para adoptar a los tres hermanos, pero Mikasa decía que no quería quedarse con hombres desconocidos, así que Hanji la adoptó. Los tres policías compraron una casa en Londres, para que los tres hermanos pudieran estar juntos. Pasados unos años, los seis se convirtieron en una auténtica familia.

– FIN –


End file.
